


I can do strict

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Pseudo-dads, Slice of Life, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: Chas can't believe Robert can do 'strict' because she's spent too long getting to know the soft touch he is underneath.





	I can do strict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stulot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stulot/gifts).



> Hi all! A very very short fic here for Erica, who asked for Chas's disbelief that Robert could 'do strict'. Happy reading :)

Robert is already in the kitchen when Chas comes downstairs in the morning. He’s being as quiet as he possibly can, and for a moment she just smiles at the man. He is wearing a t-shirt (one of Aaron’s, she’s certain) and jogging bottoms which he has folded up to his knees to keep cool in the warm morning. He’s got bread in the toaster, and is scooping sugar and coffee into two separate mugs.

She makes herself known by clearing her throat, and he spins on his heel. ‘Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?’ he says quietly.

‘No, no.’ She gestures to herself. ‘Biological clock. Gets me up at six most mornings. Wouldn’t say no to a cuppa though.’

He takes her mug from the holder, and she watches (silently impressed) as he puts a spoonful of sugar into the mug. ‘Since when do you know how I take my tea?’

‘I do listen, you know.’ He sounds offended, but there’s a little smile playing around his mouth. ‘Toast? I’m making for me and Aaron.’

‘Yeah, go on then.’ She takes a seat and listens to the kettle boil, and nothing much else. It’s nice, having these moments of silence. Equally as nice having someone to share it with though, and she doesn’t know when it happened (somewhere between Robert swearing he’d be there for her son, and him being present at their kitchen table every night for tea), but she’s found herself happy for his company. Not that she’d ever say it, of course.

There’s a set of footsteps on the stairs and Aaron comes into the room, hair a curly mess on his head, eyes still half-closed, swaying on his feet. ‘Morning, love,’ she greets cheerily, just to annoy him. It works, and he just grunts in reply. He collapses into the seat next to hers and yawns. 

‘I told you I’d bring the breakfast up,’ Robert says in answer to Aaron’s yawn.

‘Don’t start,’ Aaron grumbles.

‘Wasn’t starting, I was just _saying_.’ Robert puts a mug of tea in front of Chas, and one in front of Aaron. Then he leans down to kiss his boyfriend’s head. Aaron is asleep and unaware enough of his surroundings that he leans into it. Chas smiles. It’s rare that she sees this kind of casual, honest affection between them. 

‘Liv’s still asleep then, I take it?’ Chas says. She blows on her tea and sips a mouthful. Perfect, she notes in surprise.

Aaron seems to come to life, and he snorts. ‘Not surprised. Heard her down here at all hours, watchin’… whatever it was she was watchin’.’

‘Good thing it’s the weekend,’ Robert says. He puts two plates of toast on the table, before going back to get his own toast and coffee. ‘Or we’d have had to put a curfew on her.’

Chas can’t help herself, and laughs. ‘You? Put a curfew on a teenager?’

‘Yeah,’ Robert says. ‘I’ve done it before.’

‘Had it _done_ to you before more like,’ Aaron chuckles, and his Mum joins in.

‘Oi! I _am_ strict!’

It takes Chas a moment to remember just _who_ Robert is, and what he’s capable of. It takes her a moment to reconcile the arrogant, nasty piece of work that had pursued her son last year, with the devoted, calm, responsible man he is now. They say time can do a great many things, but she didn’t think it could cause miracles.

She bites a slice of toast that her son’s live-in boyfriend has prepared for her, and drinks the tea that he made first thing in the morning, intending to give her Aaron breakfast in bed. Strict. ‘Whatever you say, love.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [Port in a Storm](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
